


Deja Vu

by Thepracticalheartmom



Series: Finding Ourselves [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26724244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thepracticalheartmom/pseuds/Thepracticalheartmom
Summary: A request from the lovely LucindaAM!Stucky/reader Soulmate AU where they find her on accident in the 21st century (maybe a random civilian caught in the crosshairs kind of thing) but they get her to safety and lose track of her. Of course the immediately have Tony start looking for her but HE can't find anything either because she had a disguise on when they met so they don't actually know what she looks like (but they think they do). Anyway ideally they meet again later, preferably when she's once again in danger, and Bucky comes up with a suuuuuper cheesy line about deja vu.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: Finding Ourselves [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970611
Comments: 13
Kudos: 94





	Deja Vu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LucindaAM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucindaAM/gifts).



“Why did I let Romanov talk us into this?” Bucky shook his head as he headed downstairs to hand out candy to trick or treaters in all of his gear. “The kids are just going to be afraid of me.”

“You know that’s not the case, Buck, kids always love you.” Steve gripped his hand softly. Soft humming filled both their minds and although their soulmate never spoke to them, they could occasionally hear her sweet voice in their heads as a particularly strong thought drifted through her mind.

“Do you hear her too Steve?” Bucky smiled. Steve adjusted his shield as he nodded, “She seems happy.”

“I wonder where she is? I wonder if we’ve passed her and just don’t know it.”

“It’s possible, I keep hoping one day she’ll reach out and talk to us.” 

“Why can’t we reach out to her again Steve?”

“I want it to be her choice. Our life doesn’t exactly scream stable and safe.”

Bucky nodded and the elevator doors opened to peals of laughter and brightly colored costumes as children swarmed the tables that the rest of the team was sitting at. A small child with a prosthetic arm spotted Bucky and smiled, slipping the woman with him’s grip and rushed over to the two. “You’re the Winter Soldier. You’re my favorite!” the little boy’s exuberance was contagious, and Bucky couldn’t help but smile. The little boy looked over to Steve and smiled “No offense sir, you’re my second favorite.”

As they were smiling and talking to the little boy, a thought shoved into their brains. “Where is he? I just had him! Shit, my sister’s gonna kill me!”

Both men looked up and saw a woman looking back and forth, and then, all hell broke loose. Bucky finds himself using his body as a shield over the little boy as an explosion goes off. Steve rushes towards the woman, who’s now looking dazed and confused. Assuring their safety, they rush out to find the cause of the explosion. 

After they discover the problem, a malfunction in one of the confetti cannons Tony’d rigged up for the evening, they both look to each other and the same thought runs through their heads. Perks of also being soulmates. 

_ ‘That was her wasn’t it?’  _ Bucky thought looking at Steve as they both looked around at the remaining party goers. 

_ ‘It was. I’m sure of it.’  _ Steve nodded almost imperceptibly as they tried to find the child and the woman again.

Thoughts raced through their minds as they tried to find her, remembering what she looked like, but then realizing that it was a wig, they finally went back upstairs several hours later and sat on the couch in their apartment. “Steve,” Bucky said quietly, “What if she didn’t reach out because we haven’t?”

“But surely she’s hearing our thoughts too, she has to know who we are don’t you think?”

“I don’t know Buck.”

\------------------------------------

It was a few months later, and you were walking down the street from the grocery store, arms loaded down with groceries for the next several days when you felt uneasy. Like something was wrong or maybe someone was following you. You shook your head, surely you were just anxious. Everything had been making you feel jumpy since Halloween. You still couldn’t look at your costume. The wig and catsuit you’d worn at your nephew's insistence still reminded you of that night at the Avenger’s compound. He’d wanted you to go as Black Widow, and you never could tell him no. He went as the Winter Soldier, his favorite because “He’s just like me.”

You barely had time to register that something was wrong before your head hit the ground. “Help!” you shouted into your head, they’d never talked to you, but you’d heard the stray thoughts they’d let through from time to time. You hoped that maybe just maybe they would be able to help you. Maybe you could figure out what was happening and they could call the police. 

\---------------------------------------

Steve and Bucky were sparring in the training room when they both were nearly bowled over by a screamed  _ Help _ inside of their heads. They both stopped. It was the first time you’d reached out to them directly.

_ Doll, we’re here are you okay? Where are you? What’s wrong? We’ve got to know what’s going on so we can get to you. We’re coming.  _

The two rushed out of the room, Steve hollering at FRIDAY to alert the team. They kept trying to probe their connection with you for information, but it was like it was severed. 

After being briefed on the situation, Tony pulled up footage from the cameras the night of the party and asked FRIDAY to begin searching for your name, surely the woman’s face would pop up somewhere. 

“You never told me your soulmate was dressed like me boys, seems like I have a bigger fan than you do.” Natasha quipped with her signature smirk. 

They scowled at her and kept sitting, hands entwined, focused on your connection, hoping to hear anything at all. 

\--------------------------------------------

The room you woke up in was bright, almost clinical. Your brain was fuzzy, but soon, the events of the last however many hours, you hoped it wasn’t days, came rushing back and you reached out again as you heard their voices in your head. 

_ Doll, can you hear us? We’re trying to find you, but we need to know what you see.  _

_ I...I’m not sure, it looks like a warehouse, everything is brightly lit, I haven’t seen anyone yet. Help please, send the police. _

Your internal conversation was interrupted by a banging door, you tried to focus on it so that you could relay it if they couldn’t hear it. The man stalked in and gave what you could only call the most chilling smile you’d ever seen. You internalized his face and hoped that you could identify him later. 

“What do you want from me?” You spat

The man laughed. “From you, nothing, from your soulmates, everything. We’ve been looking for you for a long while now.”

“I don’t even know who my soulmates are so I don’t know how you could. Besides they don’t know me, what would they care.”

\---------------------------------------------

With the bond between your wide open, the whole team was being relayed the information they’d need to try and find you. “It’s Rumlow,” Steve grimaced. “HYDRA has her.” 

The team quickly suited up, FRIDAY had located a message left for them by Rumlow. “We’re heading into a trap. Everyone keep your wits about you. We get in, we get Capsicle and Manchurian Candidate’s soulmate and we get out.” Tony briefed the team, taking the lead insisting that Steve and Bucky were too close to the mission to be practical about it.

Everyone nodded and they left for the address. As they arrived, Steve and Bucky continued to reach out to you. Worried but proud of how calmly you were handling this.  _ Doll, you’re going to be okay, we’re coming for you. Just keep talking to us okay? _

_ Wait, you’re coming for me? What about the police? _

Bucky laughed “She really has no clue who we are.”

_ We’re better than the police, doll. I promise.  _ Bucky promised

_ Be safe. I’m not worth you getting hurt.  _ You plead.

_ Doll, we will always come for you. We promise.  _ Steve said almost pleading.

\-----------------------------------

_ I haven’t met you yet, but I love you. If anything goes wrong, please know that.  _

At that moment, your cell door broke open, the man from before stormed in and yanked you up off the floor. “Time to move Princess, your soulmate will be here any minute and I’m looking forward to this.”

You were taken outside, shoved down to your knees, and you felt the cold metal of a gun barrel pressed against the back of your head. In your peripheral vision, you saw what looked like a very modern jet land in the distance. You saw the Avengers step out, their silhouettes unmistakeable.  _ You’re an Avenger?  _ You couldn’t believe your eyes. 

_ Well doesn’t this feel like deja vu, we’ve got to stop meeting like this love  _ Bucky smiled across the field. 

The man holding you was knocked away with Steve’s shield and kept down by a blast from Tony’s repulsors. You took the chance and ran. Running straight for the open mouth of the jet. You made it past the Avengers and were met with the eyes of the Black Widow as she moved to cover you. You made it into the jet and the mouth closed leaving you alone. You collapsed to the floor, trying to quiet your mind. 

Soon, you heard the mouth of the jet open again, and the team staggered in, everyone looked to be in one piece, and you felt two sets of strong hands lift you onto a seat.

“Are you hurt?” Steve asked

“C...Captain America?” you immediately recognized one of the voices in your mind.

“I prefer Steve, doll”

“The Winter Soldier?” you looked to Bucky

“Why don’t you call me James or Bucky”

“My nephew is gonna faint.” You laughed 

“So it was you! I knew it, Steve, I knew it.”

After thoroughly checking you over, they settled you between them and you’d never felt safer. Avengers for soulmates. Perhaps your life wasn’t as boring as you thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Should I continue this as a multi-part series? Let me know in the comments! I love your feedback. If you're looking for more to read, check out the collaboration between LucindaAM and me, "Southern Belle"


End file.
